Los secretos de un spark
by Aura1313
Summary: Aura ya lleva tiempo luchando con los Autobots, pero cada vez, un sentimiento profundo en el corazón surge hacia uno de ellos. Pero eso cambió un día cuando este Autobot desapareció, y la única pista es una grabadora. Después de aquello Aura se ve sumida en una total oscuridad, pero no estará sola. Recibirá apoyo del ser menos esperado. /OneShot


Espero que les guste mi historia. Es un poco larga, pero no quería ponerla en capítulos. Me encantaría recibir algún comentario para ver si alguien lee mi historia. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que los autobots habían llegado a la tierra, y Aura y ellos ya eran mejores amigos; al fin de al cabo, todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos les habían unido. Aura quería mucho a los Autobots, y durante un tiempo no habían recibido noticia de los decepticons, asi que tenían mucho tiempo libre para estar todos juntos. Aura practicaba con Bulkhead para que aprendiera a pintar, y muchas tardes dibujaban juntos. Ratchet enseñaba a Aura conocimientos científicos de Cibertron. Optimus la contaba sobre las costumbres e historias de Cibertron, incluidos personajes importantes en la actualidad y en la historia de su planeta. Prowl entrenaba a Aura a ser un ninja y mas técnicas, y Aura le mostraba aspectos sobre su planeta y mas conocimientos sobre la raza humana. En verdad, Aura y Prowl eran muy amigos, tenían un vínculo, se parecían, y confiaban uno del otro. Pero con el que mejor se lo pasaba era con Bumblebee, jugaban a muchos juegos y siempre iban juntos a todas partes, eran mejores amigos. Pero Aura no tenía el mismo sentimiento con Prowl que con Bumblebee, con Prowl era sin duda su mejor amigo, puesto que pensaban igual y sus sensaciones y gustos eran parecidos, pero con Bumblebee era diferente. Lo que Aura sentía con Bumblebee era distinto, cuando estaba con él, sentía mariposas en el estómago, y como si todo lo que estviera a su alrededor no importara nada, solamente ellos dos. Pero Aura no sabía lo que significaba ese sentimiento, nunca antes lo había sentido, y si es lo que ella creía, no quería decir que en verdad estaba enamorada, porque no sabía como actuaría si se lo dijera, por si el no sentía lo mismo, o por si por esto ya no fueran amigos o la relación que tenían uno con el otro cambiara. No sabía que hacer.

Era otro día de verano en Detroit, y Aura se despertó, salió a su balcón y se estiro admirando el precioso día. Aura adoraba ese momento del día, cuando podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar. Entró de nuevo a su habitación, se puso unos shorts color crema, una camiseta azul con una corona dibujada que tenía brillantes, unas botas por las rodillas color crema, y su precioso collar en forma de concha. Ese collar fue lo único que la quedaba para recordar a su padre. Aura se quedo huérfana a los 7 años, pero al ser una chica muy lista, consiguió salir adelante sin tener que ir a un orfanato. Ya habían pasado 8 años de eso, y ahora trabajaba de camarera en un bar, porque que no podía ocupar el puesto de su padre, el profesor Sumdac, por lo menos hasta que tuviera 16 años . Pero estas dos semanas tenía vacaciones, y se pasaba los días con los autobots. Aura fue al baño, se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo y vio su precioso negro, largo y rizado pelo, y sus ojos color esmeralda que brillaban. Bajó a la cocina, desayunó, se lavó los dientes, se puso sus patines y se fue. Aura era muy buena con los patines, y muchas veces Bumblebee y ella echaban carreras o jugaban al pilla pilla, sin mencionar otras muchas veces en las que Aura pudo desconcertar a los Decepticons para que no la atraparan. Aura llegó a la base autobot, entró, y se encontró a los chicos ya trabajando en sus propios proyectos; Bulkhead pintaba, Optimus estaba en el ordenador, Ratchet en su sala probando cosas, Prowl meditando en su preciosa habitación y Bumblebee jugando a los videojuegos con el volumen a tope. La verdad es que Aura amaba la habitación de Prowl, y muchas veces ambos meditaban juntos en ella. Ninguno de los autobots se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aura, y ella se coló hasta un poco más adentro para ir a ver a Prowl, al llegar, lo único que pudo ver es a Prowl a punto de perder los nervios por los estresantes sonidos de los videojuegos, acompañados de los propios gritos de Bumblebee hablando con la pantalla. Prowl no aguantó mas, se levanto, llego hasta la sala principal, y bajó el volumen de los videojuegos.

Bumblebee: ¡Eh! ¡Estoy jugando!

Prowl: Puedes jugar igualmente sin tener el volumen a tope.

Bumblebee: ¡Pero un maestro de los videojuegos como yo tiene que concentrarse con la música!

Prowl resopló, salió de la sala, y cuando iba a entrar en su habitación volvió a oir la música a tope de los videojuegos. Prowl ya no pudo más, volvió a la sala.

Bumblebee levantado delante de la pantalla porque estaba muy concentrado: ¡Si, si, si ,si! Vamos, un golpe mas y…!

No le dio tiempo a acabar su frase, cuando Prowl apagó la consola.

Bumblebee: ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!

Prowl: La próxima vez, mira un poco por los demás y cuando te pidan que bajes el volumen bajalo.

Bumblebee resoplo, se tiró en el sillón y refunfuñó. En ese momento entro Aura en la sala, que había visto todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aura: Buenos días chicos.

Bumblebee saltó de alegría: ¡Aura!

Aura les sonrió a ambos.

Prowl: Buenos días a ti también.

Bumblebee: ¡Que bien que hayas venido tan pronto hoy! ¿A que podemos jugar primero?

Aura: A lo que tu quieras.

Prowl se dirigió a su habitación.

Aura: Eh, Prowl, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Prowl: Gracias por la invitación, pero quería meditar un poco más.

Aura sonrió.

Aura: ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar al fútbol?

Bumblebee: ¡Vale! ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Cuando Aura empezó a contarle como se jugaba, una alarma la interrumpió.

Aura: ¿Qué ocurre?

Todos los autobots llegaron corriendo a la sala.

Ratchet: ¡Decepticons!

Bulkhead: Pero si hace mucho que no aparecen por aquí.

Aura: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Optimus: No lo sabemos, pero se dirigen al centro de la ciudad y debemos detenerlos. ¡Autobots transformaos y avanzad!

Bumblebee: ¡Sube!

Aura subió, y los autobots se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar se encontraron con Lugnut y Shockwave destruyendo todo a su paso. Lugnut pisaba coches mientras Shockwave se dedicaba a mirar. Los autobots se transformaron para plantarles cara.

Optimus: ¡Deteneos!

Los 2 decepticons levantaron la vista para ver a Optimus Prime. Lugnut llego sin previo aviso y lanzó unos misiles a los autobots. Todos se apartaron, y Aura salió del coche, subió a la parte de arriba de un edificio para ver la pelea. Los decepticons y autobots comenzaron a pelear, pero los decepticons ganaban. Aura miró a los lados para ver si podría encontrar algo útil, y cogió un palo de metal. Aura no hizo nada, porque al darse la vuelta, los decepticons estaban al lado del edificio en el que ella se encontraba, y si hacia algún ruido, podrían descubrirla. Los autobots apunatron a los dos decepticons, y la pelea llego a un punto muerto. Bumblebee se fijo que Aura se encontraba muy cerca del peligro y no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación. Lugnut se dio cuenta de esto, se giro para ver a la humana tratando de salir de allí. Lugnut agarro a Aura, para que de ese modo los autobots no pudieran dispararlos. Aura grito de dolor.

Bumblebee: ¡Aura!

Lugnut: Si quereis que la humana sobreviva, guardar las armas.

Todos guardaron las armas y pusieron las manos en alto. Bumblebee apretó los dientes con fuerza con odio por lo que le estaban haciendo sufrir a Aura.

Shockwave: Asi que si tenemos a la humana no nos atacais eh…

Optimus: Hemos hecho lo que nos habeis dicho, dejarla en paz.

Shockwave: No creo.

Bumblebee: ¡Tramposos! ¡Dejarla en paz!

Aura se quedaba sin aire para respirar. Bumblebee dio un paso hacia delante dispuesto a salvar a Aura.

Lugnut: Yo no haría eso.

Lugnut apunto a Aura con un misil. Bumblebee volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus dientes. Todos los autobots estaban muy preocupados por Aura. En ese momento, cuando los decepticons dieron un paso atrás para retirarse, Lugnut piso un coche, y sorprendido, miro abajo, dejando de apretar a Aura por un momento. Aura aprovechó para sacar una mano, y cuando Lugnut volvió a mirar hacia ella, Aura lanzo la barra de metal que había encontrado contra su ojo, dañándolo, y haciendo que Lugnut se llevara las manos al ojo de dolor. Aura empezó a caer, pero Bumblebee veloz como un rayo, la cogió en sus manos. Ambos se miraron.

Aura: Gracias, me has salvado.

Bumblebee: Me alegro de que estes bien.

Lugnut: ¡Tu! ¡Pagarás por lo que me has hecho!

Lugnut saco el botón de su puño, e hizo explotar todo. Los autobots saltaron por los aires, Bumblebee protegiendo a Aura entre sus brazos. Hasta que perdieron el conocimiento del golpe contra el suelo.

Aura sentía mucho dolor en el cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados porque estaba todavía entumecida por el golpe. Trato de abrir los ojos y levantarse, pero los musculos no la respondían. Entonces se acordó de sus amigos y Bumblebee, con esfuerzo comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y comenzando a oir dos voces conocidas. Reconoció la voz de Lugnut y Shockwave, discutiendo.

Shockwave: La próxima vez avisa.

Lugnut: …

Aura consiguió visualizar las dos figuras acercándose a Bumblebee, que se encontraba en el suelo. Aura intentó desesperadamente levantarse, por miedo a lo que pudieran hacer daño a Bumblebee, pero solamente consiguió que su cuerpo hiciera un amago. Lugnut, pudo oir el pequeño sonido que produjo Aura al intentar levantarse, y se dirigió hacia ella. Aura seguía sin poder moverse, y sabia que perfectamente podría perecer allí, puesto que ninguno de los autobots estaba despierto. Cuando Lugnut estaba a punto de cogerla, Shockwave interrumpió:

Shockwave: Déjala, no es importante. Ven ayudame con esto.

Lugnut gruño, luego las dos figuras se alejaron de ella, pero habiá gastado muchas energias y se encontraba débil, y volvió a desmayarse.

Aura se despertó, esta vez su cuerpo no estaba dolido, y tenia fuerza perfectamente para levantarse. Aura abrió los ojos, y se tranquilizo al ver que estaba en la base autobot.

Ratchet: Ya era hora de que despertaras, dormilona.

Aura: Buenos días Ratchet. ¿Qué ha pasado con los decepticons?

Ratchet agacho un poco la cabeza y puso una cara triste. Aura temiendo por lo que le rondaba en la cabeza le volvió a preguntar.

Aura: ¡¿Ratchet, que es lo que ha ocurrido?!

Ratchet no quería contestar. Pero cuando Aura iba a volver a preguntar Optimus entro en la sala.

Optimus: Cuando nos despertamos no pudimos encontrar a Bumblebee. Temo que los decepticons…

Aura: ¿Qué? ¿Bumblebee? ¿Qué paso?

Bulkhead: No lo sabemos, simplemente cuando nos despertamos no estaba allí.

Aura: No puede ser… (con tono de no saber que hacer, porque el corazón la pesaba de pena)

Prowl: Voy a volver al punto en el que ocurrió esto, ¿Quieres venir, Aura?

Aura: Si, muchas gracias, Prowl. (Aura pudo poner una leve sonrisa a Prowl, puesto que el sabia perfectamente lo que ella necesitaba y estaba segura de que el la comprendía y por eso la había dado la invitación)

Prowl se transformo, y Aura se monto en él.

Llegaron a la parte de la ciudad en la que había ocurrido el accidente. Tenia un gran agujero en el suelo, no muy profundo, pero si muy ancho. Prowl se transformo, y ambos empezaron a buscar por distintas zonas, no sabían exactamente que buscaban, una pista que les ayudara a encontrar a Bumblebee o algo asi. Aura sentía como su corazón la pesaba, la tristeza la estaba empezando a llenar el corazón, pero aun quedaba algo de esperanza que la mantenía fuerte. Entonces Aura encontró una grabadora, en ese momento, la cogió, y le dio al play.

Grabadora: `` Para mis amigos los autobots: os agradezco todo lo que habeis hecho por mi, pero ya no puedo mas'' (Aura puso mucha atención a la voz, sin duda era la de Bumblebee, pero la ultima frase la inquietó) ``Estoy harto de Aura, desde que vino he tenido que gastar mi tiempo con esta humana insoportable que nunca me ha caído bien.´´ (esas palabras eran duras y cada una de ellas clavaba una espada en el corazón de Aura, mientras Aura recordó el dia en que los autobots y ella se conocieron, y Bumblebee se convirtió en su protector) ``Antes de que me siga amargando la vida, prefiero irme. Y siento que no nos volvamos a ver, pero no la soporto.´´ (Se hizo una pequeña pausa en la grabación) ``Para Aura: No puedo soportarte, eres una pesada, nunca me has caído bien, y si creías que me lo he pasado bien, es puro teatro. Si alguna vez has creido que tenia algo de aprecio por ti te equivocas, cada momento en el que has estado conmigo ha sido como un infierno, es por eso que espero nunca mas volver a verte.´´

La grabación termino. Aura no pudo sujetar la grabadora, su cuerpo no respondia, cayo de rodillas al suelo. La grabadora cayo al suelo, sin dañarse, pero al contrario que Aura, que si que estaba dolida. Los ojos de Aura perdieron sus pupilas, y solo quedaba el color de sus ojos difuminado. Aura no respondia a nada, solo al dolor. El corazón de Aura se volvió como una piedra, que se rescebraja, y se rompió. Comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, pero sin hacer ningún ruido. Aura no había sentido ese dolor en toda su vida. El mundo exterior se apago, y Aura se vio sumida en una total oscuridad. Los ojos de Aura lloraban por su cuenta, mientras ella no se movia por el dolor. Estaba quieta, ya no sentía el corazón, era como si estuviera muerta, pero en ese momento no la importaba, es mas seria un alivio en vez de tener que pasar por eso. El interior de Aura gritaba de dolor, mientras el exterior se mostraba inerte.

Entonces un eco empezó a resonar de fondo, gritando su nombre, pero se oia lejos. Poco a poco se fue acercando, pero aun asi Aura no respondia. Algo comenzó a agiatrla, Aura seguía sin responder. Lo que fuera la agitaba con fuerza gritando su nombre. Aura volvió a la realidad, continuaba sin moverse, pero pudo ver a Prowl llamándola y agitándola para que despertara. Aura se levanto, con la misma expresión en su rostro, y comenzó a andar a ninguna parte.

Prowl: ¿¡Aura, que ha pasado?! ¿¡A donde vas?!

Aura lo ignoro y continuo andando. Prowl no lo comprendía, pero si no le respondia seguro que era por una buena razón. Entonces Prowl desvio la vista de Aura y encontró la grabadora. Le dio al play y comenzó a sonar el mismo mensaje. Prowl abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Volvio a mirar a Aura, esta vez con pena, y dejo que se fuera. Prowl se transformo y regreso a la base. Mientras Aura caminaba sin rumbo con el corazón roto.

En la base todos los autobots tenían una cara de sorpresa, por haber escuchado la grabación, por un momento nadie hablo, pero luego comenzó Optimus.

Optimus: Prowl, ¿Dónde encontraste esta grabadora?

Prowl: En el lugar del accidente.

Bulkhead: ¿Y Aura?

Prowl: Comenzo a andar hacia ninguna parte, y no me pudo responder.

Ratchet: Pobre chica.

Optimus: Debemos ir a buscarla.

Prowl: Optimus, con todo mi respeto, pero opino que deberíamos dejarla sola durante un rato.

Optimus: Quizas tengas razón, Prowl.

Ratchet: Aun asi no puedo creerme lo de la grabación. Bumblebee y Aura parecían muy amigos.

Bulkhead: Es verdad, a demás, Bumblebee estaba muy contento con ella, y no es de esos bots falsos.

Optimus:. Creo que esto debe de tener alguna trampa, pero no se me ocurre el que.

Todos quedaron pensativos. Pero Prowl no podía evitar preocuparse por Aura. En realidad todos estaban preocupados por ella y por Bumblebee.

Aura llego al lago Erie. Miraba al lago, al atardecer, pero no sentía nada. Ese lugar siempre la había tranquilizado y dado sentimientos reconfortantes, porque ahí fue donde conoció a los autobots. Primero conoció a Bumblebee. Cuando Aura estaba nadando en el lago hace cuatro años, algo un alga la agarro, pero no era un alga normal, y se ato a su pie y comenzó a tirar de ella. Aura se hubiera ahogado de no ser por Bumblebee, que en ese momento estaba saliendo de la nave y la salvo a tiempo. Desde entonces, ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Aura no podía comprender que todo este tiempo todo se había basado en mentiras, no quería entenderlo. Y ya no sentía su corazón. Hasta que el corazón le volvió a oir. Ahora si que sentía el corazón, pero no le gustaba ese sentimiento. Aura comenzó a llorar amargamente, y sentía como si tuviera millones de espadas clavadas. Un dolor inaguantable que la hizo tirarse a la orilla y llorar de dolor. No podía soportar ese sentimiento. Recordaba todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos: cuantas veces habían trabajado en equipo para librarse de los decepticons, cuantas veces Bumblebee había protegido a Aura, cuantas veces habían jugado y gastado bromas en la base, que bien se lo pasaron cuando fueron a la feria, picnics en el campo… demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no podía borrar. Este dolor era demasiado real, cuando Aura lloraba, Bumblebee la ayudaba, cuando tuvo miedo de pequeña, él la protegía, y se estuvieron ayudando todos estos años mutuamnete, no podía soportarlo. Aura intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, pero no podía, eran demasiado fuertes. Aura lloraba en la playa desconsoladamente.

Esa noche se hizo larga para todos, pero para Aura era demasiado doloroso.

Pasaron 3 semanas, Aura seguía teniendo el mismo sentimiento que el primer dia, esa herida en el corazón de Aura no se podía borrar ni siquiera con el tiempo. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, pero decidieron dejarla, hasta que ella estuviera preparada para volver a verlos. Aura se pasaba las noches llorando, y no podía hacer nada, salvo llorar, su corazón no permitia vivir a Aura, su cuerpo a penas la respondia. Aura no sentía hambre, ni sueño. No sentía nada salvo dolor. Y todas esas semanas fue todo lo mismo.

Ya, después de 4 semanas, Aura decidió hacer algo. No podía continuar asi, y no podía volver a ver a los chicos, todo le recordaba a Bumblebee. Asi que decidió cambiar de ciudad. Pero ya no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar billete de autobús o tren ni para un taxi. Sólo la quedaba una forma: tenia que pedírselo a Powel. Powel había quitado el trabajo del padre de Aura, después de que hubiera desaparecido antes de que los autobots llegaran, y Powel sabia perfectamente que en cuanto cumpliera 16 podria encargarse de la empresa de su padre, y es por eso que varias veces había intentado desterrar a Aura, o incluso matarla. Pero era la única opción.

Aura llego hasta la torre Sumdac, y vio a Powel.

Powel: Ah… Aura Sumdac, que placer volverte a ver.

Aura se sento sin responder a el tono superior de Powel.

Powel: Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Aura: Necesito que me lleves a otra ciudad.

Powel: ¿Salir de Detroit? ¿Por que?

Aura: Es una decisión personal. Solo necesito que me lleves a cualquier otra ciudad.

Powel: Esta bien. Mi helicóptero te ira a buscar a las 7, y te llevare a donde quieras.

Aura: Gracias.

Powel: Eres la hija del profesor Sumdac, ¿como no te iba a hacer este favor?

Aura salió de la sala y se fue. Powel se quedo en su despacho.

Powel: La hija del profesor Sumdac, por ahora…

Aura decidió ir a ver a los autobots por ultima vez. Llego a la base, y todos estaban trabajando en sus propios proyectos. Pero ya nada era igual sin Bumblebee moltando alboroto. El ambiente era muy triste, a ellos les había también afectado mucho la marcha de Bumblebee y Aura no les había visto desde el accidente. Prowl entro en la sala.

Prowl: Hola, Aura, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estas?

Aura: Veras, yo quería agradeceros por todo lo que habeis hecho por mi todos estos años.

Prowl comprendió lo que ella sentía en ese momento, quería deirle algo doloroso e importante.

Aura: Me voy. Esta tarde, me voy de esta ciudad. No puedo continuar aquí, porque todo me recuerda…

Prowl: a Bumblebee.

Aura asintió. Prowl comprendió lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella.

Aura: Me cuesta mucho deciros adiós, habeis sido mis mejores amigos y nunca os olvidare. Me habeis cuidado todo este tiempo, y me habeis ayudado. Os quiero mucho a todos. Y, Prowl, me alegro de haberte conocido, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien que me comprendiera como tu. Muchas gracias, por todo.

Aura contenía las lagrimas. Prowl la cogió en su mano y la subió hasta donde pudiera verla directamente.

Prowl: Comprendo perfectamente lo que te ocurre. Siempre seras mi mejor amiga, Aura.

Aura no aganto mas, se echo a llorar, y abrazo fuertemente a Prowl. Era muy duro para ambos separarse.

Prowl: No te preocupes, seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Aura se seco un poco las lagrimas, pero sus ojos seguían llorosos. Y le dio una sonrisa.

Prowl: Yo se lo dire a los demás.

Aura: Gracias, Prowl, nunca os olvidare.

Prowl bajo a Aura, y ella comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, volvió a mirar a Prowl, que sonreía tritesmente. Y ella le devolvió otra sonrisa con todo su amor, pero no podía evitar estar muy triste. Prowl era, y siempre seria, su mejor amigo.

Llego la hora de irse, el helicóptero de Powel aterrizo en frente de casa de Aura. Aura cogió su mochila, la cogió con las dos manos, y comenzó a andar hacia el. Pensaba en lo bien que se lo había pasado en esta ciudad, con los autobots, pero todos esos recuerdos se habían vuelto dolorosos. Antes de subir al helicóptero se dio la vuelta, miro a su casa con tristeza, y subió al helicóptero. Cuando estaba despegando, Aura miraba su casa, la ciudad, y por supuesto la base de los autobots. Todo eso era demasiado doloroso para ella y tenia que intentar olvidarlo. Llegaron hasta el lago Erie, y volaban encima de él. Aura admiraba ese lugar por su belleza, los sentimientos que transmitia, y todos los recuerdos que venían a ella del lago.

Prowl había contado a todos los autobots lo que Aura le había dicho. Todos estaban realmente tristes, pero sabían que por el bien de Aura, ella hacia bien. A todos les dolia que se hubiera ido, pero sabían que nunca la olvidarían. En la base todo era silencio lleno de tristeza.

Aura miraba fijamente al lago, agarrada a los soportes del helicóptero se asomó. El helicóptero iba bastante bajo, a unos 15 metros del agua.

Powel: ¿Te gusta este lago verdad? (Con tono un poco amenazante)

Aura asintió asustada, ese tono era sospechoso.

Powel: Cuando te hayas ido, ya no podras heredar el negocio de tu padre ¿Cierto?

Aura miro preocupada a Powel.

Powel: Pues bien.-dijo levantándose, Aura se puso mas nerviosa- Te quedaras aquí en el lago.

Aura quiso levantarse, pero entonces Powel la solto una descarga eléctrica que hacia que nada de su cuerpo la respondiera.

Powel: Adios.

Powel tiro a Aura al agua. Aura intento nadar para subir a la superficie, pero su cuerpo no se movia. Se hundiría, y todo habría acabado allí.

Powel volvió a Detroit en el helicóptero riéndose.

Aura se quedaba sin aire inmóvil, hundiéndose hacia abajo. Pensaba en lo bien que se lo había pasado estos años. Aura cerró los ojos esperando su fin. Entonces, algo la agarro fuertemente y la subió a la superficie. Lo que fuera que la había salvado, la dejo en la arena de la playa, y comenzó a respirar aire como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera respirado. El cuerpo de Aura la empezaba a responder, no mucho, pero si para poder girarse. Hacia mucho frio, el aire helaba los pulmones, y Aura estaba empapada. Después de que su respiración volviera a tener un ritmo normal, abrió los ojos. Aura no se creía lo que estaba viendo. ¡Quien la había salvado era ni mas ni menos que Blitzwing! Blitzwing fue el primers decepticon que Aura había conocido. Cuando iba un dia con Bumblebee, Blitzwing los ataco, y atrapo a Aura, pero luego Bumblebee consiguió liberarla, y entonces fue cuando Aura se entero de la guerra entre los decepticons y autobots. Aura no podía creer que Blitzwing la hubiera salvado. ¿Por qué? No tenia ningún sentido. Pero aun asi, Aura estaba mas atenta de mantenerse con vida, puesto que se estaba helando de frio, y apenas podía moverse, y para mejorarlo todo, ahora también tenia que tener cuidado con Blitzwing. A Aura le costaba tener los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo apenas respondia, de vez en cuando, ciertas pequeñas descargas la volvían a afectar cuando intentaba moverse. Pero en ese momento lo importante era salir de alli, aunque, tenia cierta curiosidad de por que la había salvado. Pero Aura tenia mucho miedo, la tiritaba el cuerpo de miedo y de frio.

Blitzwing: ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto en su modo calculador.

Aura estaba aterrorizada, pero por respeto respondió.

Aura: Si… muchas gracias por salvarme.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del viento.

Aura: ¿Por qué me has salvado?

Blitzwing cambio a su modo violento: ¡Si te molesta puedo arreglarlo ahora mismo!

Aura se asusto mucho, y se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. Blitzwing se dio cuenta de su estado, y volvió a cambiar a su modo calculador. Noto el movimiento que Aura hacia al tiritar, y busco en la base de datos, que los humanos llamaban ``internet´´ para ver que significaba ese movimiento; encontró una definición ``movimiento que se produce cuando hace mucho frio, o tienes mucho miedo´´. Biltzwing miro a Aura, buscando la repuesta, si era frio o miedo. Se acerco un poco, y Aura se movio hacia atrás, por miedo. Blitzwing se dio cuenta de eso, y volvió a su antigua posición. No había encontrado una respuesta clara.

Blitzwing: ¿Por qué haces ese movimiento?

Aura miro extrañada: ¿Tiritar? Pues…- Aura pensó la respuesta, puede que si decía que tenia miedo se enfadase, pero a Aura no le gustaba mentir- porque tengo frio y… miedo.

Blitzwing se sorprendió por la respuesta, ¿se podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez?, Aura espero la reacción, por miedo a que se volviera a enfadar. Pero no ocurrió. Aura intento ponerse de pie, pero cuando se puso de pie, una pequeña descarga la hizo caer al suelo.

Blitzwing: ¿Qué hacias dentro del agua?

Aura: Powel me dio una descarga y me tiro.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio.

Aura: Gracias.

Aura, que tenia miedo, empezó a perderlo, y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Blitzwing se sorprendió, nadie le había sonreído nunca, y no sabia que hacer. Entonces cambio de tema de conversación.

Blitzwing: ¿Y por que ibas con ese humano?

Aura recordó apenada todo lo ocurrido. Blitzwing volvió a fijarse en el cambio de estado de Aura.

Aura: Quería cambiar de ciudad.

Blitzwing: ¿Por qué?

Aura volvió a sus recuerdos: Un amigo me hizo daño y todo me recuerda a él.

Blitzwing no entendía muy bien los sentimientos de los humanos, hasta el momento no le habían interesado ni lo mas minimo, pero por alguna razón, con ella no le importaba aprender. Volvio a mirar a Aura, que ahora tiritaba muchísimo mas que antes.

Blitzwing: ¿Y ahora por que te mueves tanto?

Aura: Me estoy quedando muy fría.

Blitzwing cambio a su modo violento, y disparo por sus cañones una bola de fuego. A Aura se le corto la respiración por un momento por el susto. La bola de fuego comenzó a arder al lado de Aura. Aura empezaba a notar el calor del fuego que la hacia volverse a encontrar bien.

Aura: Muchas gracias.

Aura no entendía nada, ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando? ¿Por qué la había salvado? No sabia que hacer. Aura se acerco poco a poco a la hoguera, sin hacer mucho movimiento para que las descargas no la volvieran a afectar. Aura estaba muy agradecida por el calor.

Blitzwing: ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Aura no había pensado en eso, no tenia forma de irse a otra ciudad, y no podía volver a Detroit.

Aura: No lo se…

Blitzwing quedo pensando. Por alguna extraña razón esa humana le caía bien, y le daba pena. Entonces recibió un mensaje de Shockwave por su señal.

Shockwave: Aquí Shockwave, Blitzwing ¿Dónde estas?

Blitzwing: Justo en el lugar.

Antes de que Aura estuviera volando en el helicóptero, Blitzwing estaba por los alrededores y recibió un mensaje de Shockwave.

Shockwave: Blitzwing, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Blitzwing en su forma calculadora: ¿Shockwave?

Shockwave: Necesito que traigas a la humana que acompaña a los autobots, está por tu zona, te envio las coordenadas.

Blitzwing en su forma violenta: ¡No se te ocurra darme ordenes!

Shockwave: Tranquilizate.

Blitzwing en su forma estúpida: ¡Vamos a tener mascota que bien!

Shockwave: Tú solo hazlo. (Resoplo)

Se corto la comunicación.

Volvio a la conversación actual.

Shockwave: ¿La has encontrado?

Blitzwing miro a Aura.

Blitzwing: Si.-hizo una pausa para decidir que hacer, puede que no fuera bueno el que viniera con ellos.

Shockwave: Traela.

Blitzwing: ¿Para que la necesitamos?

Shockwave: Sólo traela. Shockwave fuera.

Se corto la comunicación. Blitzwing miro a Aura un poco apenado, no sabia si seria bueno para ella, pero eran ordenes, a demás, ella no tenia ningún otro sitio al que ir.

Blitzwing: Si no tienes ningún otro sitio al que ir… Puedes venir conmigo.

Aura quedo desconcertada. No tenia ningún sitio al que ir, pero ir con los decepticons no se la había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento. Aunque Blitzwing fuera amable no quería decir que todos los decepticons lo fueran, Lugnut desde lo ultimo que ocurrió, seguro que querria vengarse, y los demás… bueno, los decpticons no eran una opción. Pero no tenia ningún sitio al que ir, y no podía vivir en medio de la nada. Aura continuo pensando en su interior, con cierta expresión de miedo en su cara, ¿Y si solo se querían vengar de ella? Acabarian con ella en unos instantes.

Blitzwing: ¿Tienes miedo?

Aura interrumpió sus pensamientos, la pregunta había dado en el clavo. ¿Qué debía responder? Para Aura la mentira no era una opción. Aura asintió con la cabeza. ¿Tendria que haber respondido eso? ¿Y si se enfadaba? Todo era demasiado complicado.

Blitzwing: ¿Y si te prometo que no te ocurrirá nada?

Aura se sorprendió, ¿Por qué iba Blitzwing a arriesgarse por ella? Pero por alguna razón, ya no tenia miedo, es mas, si que podía confiar en él. Aura se giro hacia él, que esperaba una respuesta. Blitzwing tenía como misión traerla, pero no quería hacerlo contra su voluntad. Aura siempre había visto las partes buenas de las personas, y siempre que tenía corazonadas, acertaba. Pero esta vez no sabia que hacer, sí que se fiaba de Blitzwing, tampoco sabía por que, pero lo hacía, y sin embargo, no sabia que pensar sobre los decepticons. Si Blitzwing la había prometido que no la pasaría nada, pues entonces…

Aura: Si no es mucha molestia…

Blitzwing puso una pequeña sonrisa. Aura ya estaba completamente seca, pero algunos calambres seguían afectándola. Aura consiguió ponerse de pie. Cogió su mochila, que estaba al lado del fuego ya seca, y se la colgó a la espalda.

Aura: Estoy lista.

Blitzwing se puso de rodillas para llegar mejor al suelo. Extendio su mano, como si fuera a cogerla. Pero Aura se echo hacia tras asustada e intento cubrirse moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Blitzwing no lo entendía, ¿Por qué tenia miedo ahora? Blitzwing volvió a poner la mano hacia atrás. Comprendio que esa no debía ser la forma, al fin de al cabo, el solo había cogido humanos para asustarlos, y para que no escaparan les apretaba con la mano, y al parecer esa no era la manera. Vio a Aura, respirando fuertemente de miedo. Blitzwing recordó las veces en las que Aura había sido cogida por los autobots, en ningún momento tuvieron que agarrarla, puesto que ella subia. Se dio cuenta de su error, y esta vez extendió la mano mirando hacia arriba. Aura volvió a mirar, y se dio cuenta de que Blitzwing no lo había echo queriendo, y volviendo a tomar un ritmo de respiración menos acelerado, poco a poco se acerco hasta la mano. Subio en ella y se sentó. Al parecer esa si que era la manera correcta pensó Blitzwing. La subió hasta su hombro. Blitzwing la miro una vez más.

Blitzwing: ¿Estás segura? – preguntó por miedo a que se hubiera arrepentido.

Aura asintió y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Blitzwing salió volando, y Aura se agarraba fuerte para no caerse.

Aura se despertó en un lugar desconocido, no era la base autobot, ni su casa, era un sitio oscuro, y sólo había una luz artificial en la sala en la que se encontraba. Se levantó, y vió que no era muy grande, respecto al tamaño de los decepticons, era mediana comparada con ella. Se dio cuenta de que se debía de encontrar en la base decepticon. Fue a salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta pensó en Megatron. Blitzwing había dicho que la iba a proteger, pero si tenía que enfrentarse a Megatron, ¿Qué haría? Este pensamiento se le fue de la cbeza y decidió salir a fuera. Bajó las escaleras de metal, al parecer era un despacho o algo así, y se encontraba más elevado del suelo. Comenzó a andar por lo que parecía una mina, iluminada por luces moradas. Era algo espeluznante. Continuó andando para investigar, pero entonces, empezó a oir ruidos de pasos gigantes, bastante cercanos a ella, miró a los lados, y no vió nada. Continuó andando, hasta que algo la atrapó y la apretaba con fuerza.

Lugnut: ¡Tú eres la humana que me dañó el óptico! ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!

La tiró al suelo, y sin tiempo de reaccionar levantó su pie para aplastarla. Entonces, Blitzwing, en su cara violenta, placó a Lugnut, tirándolo al suelo, y le amenazó con los cañones.

Blitzwing: ¿¡Tienes algún problema, chatarra oxidada!?

Lugnut: ¡Esta es la humana que me dañó el óptico!

Blitzwing: ¡Si la tocas yo te dañaré algo más que tu óptico! ¡Aplastaré tu placa madre!

Lugnut se levantó y se fue, mirando con ira a Aura. Blitzwing se quedó levantado al lado de Aura esperando a que Lugnut desapareciera. Luego cambió a su modo calculador y miró a Aura, que estaba todavía tirada en el suelo.

Blitzwing: ¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un tono amable y con curiosidad porque estaba preocupado por ella.

Aura: Sí, muchas gracias-respondió levantándose.

Blitzwing: Siento que hallas tenido ese problema- y cambió a su modo loco- ¡Pero está chiflado!

Aura estaba recuperándose del susto, y al verla, Blitzwing intentó cambiar de conversación, se agachó ya en su modo calculador otra vez.

Blitzwing: ¿Quieres que te enseñe la base?

Aura algo ya más tranquila respondió: Vale, gracias.

Blitzwing subió a Aura a su hombro, y comenzaron a recorrer la base. Llegaron a la primera sala, era la principal, la más grande, y había máquinas y ordenadores.

Blitzwing: Esta es la sala principal, los ordenadores y comunicaciones se encuentran aquí.

Aura quedó asombrada por la inmensidad de la sala.

Luego continuaron por unos pasillos, y mientras pasaban vieron una habitación. Aura miró a la puerta con curiosidad, Blitzwing se dio cuenta.

Blitzwing: Es la habitación de Lugnut, no te recomiendo que entres ahí.

A Aura se le quitó la curiosidad en un momento, en ese momento, Lugnut no era muy amigo suyo. Luego siguieron por el pasillo, y vieron otra puerta.

Blitzwing: Esta es la sala de Megatron.

Blitzwing iba a abrir la puerta, y Aura estaba nerviosa, tiritaba de miedo, por si se tenía que encontrar con Megatron. Blitzwing también notó su estado.

Blitzwing: No te preocupes, no está en la base.

Aura le miró extrañado, ¿Cómo no iba a estar en la base? Es el líder de los decepticons, ¿Por qué no iba a estar?

Blitzwing: Se fue de la base hace tiempo, no nos dijo a dónde iba.

Aura se tranquilizó. Luego Blitzwing abrió la puerta, y vió una sala grande con un ordenador. Siguieron y encontraron la habitación de Blitzwing, abrió su puerta, pero era como las demás salas. Continuaron recorriendo el pasillo, y llegaron a la última sala.

Blitzwing: Esta es la habitación de Shockwave, pero no nos deja entrar.

Aura quedó con curiosidad.

Blitzwing: Y esta es nuestra base.

Aura: Gracias por enseñármela.-dijo sonriendo.

Blitzwing sonrió. Por alguna razón, cuando Aura estaba contenta, él se sentía bien. No había conocido a ningún otro humano que le interesara, y quería hacer todo lo posible para que estuviera cómoda.

Blitzwing: Te volveré a llevar a tu habitación.

Comenzaron a moverse, y Aura miró hacia atrás fijándose todavía en la habitación de Shockwave, luego volvió en sí misma.

Llegaron a la habitación de Aura.

Blitzwing: ¿Qué te parece tu habitación?

Aura: Es bastante acogedora, gracias. Creo que voy a descansar un poco.

Aura antes de cerrar su puerta, le regaló una sonrisa porque Blitzwing estaba siendo muy amable con ella, y se lo agradecía. Blitzwing volvió a sentirse bien por su sonrisa, y se luego se fue.

Al despertar, Aura salió de su sala, y se fue a buscar una salida por el pasillo. Pero por el camino se encontró con Shockwave, estaba de espaldas, y no la había visto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Aura ahora? Esconderse, quedarse ahí o simplemente correr. Entonces Shockwave se dio la vuelta y la vio.

Shockwave: Hola, Aura.

Aura se sorprendió por el tono amable.

Aura: ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Shockwave: Asi es.

Aura estaba paralizada, era desconcertante su modo de actuar, pero tenía miedo por cuál sería su siguiente reacción, y Aura quedó muy tensa preparándose para todo. Pero la respuesta de Shockwave volvió a sorprenderla.

Shockwave: No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hacerte daño.

Aura se relajó un poco, pero aún así no terminó de bajar la guardia.

Shockwave: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

La mente de Aura quedó en blanco por unos instantes. Toda la acción de estas últimas horas la habían hecho olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba alli, para olvidarse de Bumblebee. Entonces la expresión facial de Aura volvió a mostrar los síntomas de su tristeza y su corazón comenzó de nuevo a dolerle. Shockwave notó su cambió de humor mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Aura: Un amigo, me hizo daño al irse.

Shockwave la miró comprendiendo un poco sus emociones.

Shockwave: Siento habertelo recordado. ¿Por qué se fue tu amigo?

Aura: Parece ser que todo el tiempo que había estado conmigo era un castigo para él…-dijo con dolor.

Shockwave: ¿Te sientes triste?

Aura volvió a sorprenderse, le importaba sus sentimientos. Puede que en verdad no todos los decepticons fueran tan malos. Aura respondió a su pregunta asintiendo.

Shockwave: Pues creo que no deberías sentirte así.

Aura no salía de su estado de sorpresa. ¿No debía sentirse asi? Pero no podía sentirse de otra manera… todo el tiempo que había pasado con Bee, todas sus aventuras, los momentos fáciles y difíciles, que habían hecho despertar en ella un nuevo sentimiento, y todo era falso.

Shockwave: Deberías sentirte furiosa.

¿Furiosa? ¿Debía sentirse furiosa?

Shockwave: Tú no tienes la culpa, deberías enseñarle que nadie juega así contigo.

Aura se encontraba confusa. Es cierto que no era su culpa, al fin de al cabo no tenía la culpa de ser como era. Pero de eso a odiar a Bumblebee…

Shockwave: Piénsalo. Yo le haría pagar por lo que te hizo, para que no haya una próxima vez.

Shockwave salió a fuera. Aura quedó allí pensando. ¿Odiar a Bumblebee la haría dejar de sentir ese dolor tan profundo en su corazón? Pero ella no podía odiarlo, simplemente no podía. Aura se olvidó por el momento de esa conversación, la hacía volverse confusa. Salió a fuera, pero había un pequeño problema, estaba en una montaña. Si quería ir a dar una vuelta, tardaría bastante en dar un paseo completo. Aura tenía que pensar, pero en un sitio a solas. Comenzó a bajar la montaña, pero Blitzwing llegó.

Blitzwing: ¿Te vas?

Aura sorprendida comprendió el tono de lástima de Blitzwing y respondió: Iba a dar un paseo.

Aura sabía que si Blitzwing la dejaba ir, él se podía meter en un gran apuro, pero necesitaba irse. Blitzwing entendió que era importante.

Blitzwing: ¿Te ayudo a bajar?

Aura sonrió: Gracias.

Blitzwing la bajó de la montaña, y Aura le agradeció de nuevo su ayuda y comenzó a andar por el bosque sola. Continuó andando, con una dirección clara. El lago donde todo empezó. Blitzwing la siguió, para ver qué es lo que iba a hacer, sin que Aura le viera.

Aura llegó al lago. Ya era el atardecer. Era tan bonito… ¿¡Cómo era posible!?... ¿¡Cómo algo tan bonito podía ser tan doloroso!?... Entonces, mirando el sol ponerse vió a Bumblebee. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y el dolor tan profundo que había logrado acallar por un día volvió. Aura se echó a llorar desesperadamente. El dolor era horroroso. ¡Bumblebee! ¿Por qué?

Blitzwing observaba apenado y se preguntaba quien le podría haber hecho tanto daño a ella. Entonces, todo el dolor que Aura guardaba dentro salió de su cuerpo en forma de palabra.

Aura: ¡BUMBLEBEE!

Blitzwing se sorprendió, si no se equivocaba se refería a ese autobot amarillo bajito. Siguió mirando. Pero entonces para más sorpresa Aura se puso a cantar una canción.

En la última página de un cuento de hadas,

como una tragedia de nuevo al final se describió,

y de vista perdí el corazón de este único ser

en que siempre mi alma confió.

El amor y los sueños no son nada más que castillos de arena,

efímeros, y desmoronados ante ti,

aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú,

pero aún no he podido olvidar la canción que escuché,

la que tu sin cesar no dejabas de cantar,

cada vez que la oigo soñar pienso que puede ser que el ayer

pueda un día regresar.

Y me voy a volver y de estas cadenas que hoy me someten

a tantas penas,

pronto me voy a liberar,

volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar.

Ya está claro,

ya se que el amor superará cualquier noqueo,

incluso sé, que cambiará,

nuestro destino, si lo creo.

La estrella al fin se apagará,

la ignoraré que venza mi deseo.

Contaba con tristeza el dolor de su corazón causado por Bumblebee. Su voz era preciosa pero era extremadamente triste. Aura continuó llorando amargamente. Blitzwing volvió a la base. Aura pensaba en todos aquellos momentos maravillosos que habían pasado; todas las veces que la había salvado, los juegos tan divertidos a los que jugaban, y los momentos más bonitos que habían vivido juntos.

Al día siguiente Aura volvió a despertarse en la base decepticon. Salió a fuera, para observar el amanecer. Lo miraba, que bonito era. La oscuridad desaparecia y el sol iluminaba un nuevo día.

Blitzwing: Ya te has despertado del hipersueño.

Aura se dio la vuelta y le vió.

Blitzwing: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aura: El amanecer es muy bonito y me gusta verlo. Como el sol llena de luz un nuevo día. Parece que la vida tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

Ojalá Aura tuviera una segunda oportunidad para decir a Bumblebee algunas cosas, pero se había ido.

Blitzwing: ¿Otra oportunidad?

Aura asintió: La vida sigue su curso. Es muy hermosa.

Blitzwing estaba confuso, ¿La vida? Hasta entonces no le había importado mucho, al fin de al cabo, se dedicaba a luchar contra autobots. Blitzwing cambió de tema.

Blitzwing: Ayer te seguí.

Aura se sorprendió y se encontraba un poco enfadada. ¡Era su momento de intimidad!

Aura: Claro, por si me iba.

Blitzwing notó su tristeza por no haber tenido su momento a solas.

Blitzwing: Yo…

Mejor no decir nada, pero él quería decirla que no era sólo por eso. Y su expresión se volvió un poco culpable. Aura se dio cuenta y comprendió que si la había seguido era porque se había preocupado por ella.

Aura: No te preocupes. Sé que no era sólo por eso.

Blitzwing se alegró.

Blitzwing: Tienes unos procesadores vocales muy bonitos.

Aura comprendió que se refería a su voz, con lo cual también la había escuchado.

Aura: Muchas gracias.

Y le sonrió. Blitzwing volvió a notar esa sensación tan agradable que trasmitía su sonrisa. Y continuó.

Blitzwing: ¿Quieres volver al lago? Pero esta vez conmigo.

Aura se sorprendió. Ir al lago, ¿Para qué? Pero ahora confiaba en Blitzwing, y le respondió.

Aura: Claro, iré encantada.

Blitzwing se agachó y la tendió la mano para que subiera. Aura se sentó en su hombro y se fueron al lago.

Al llegar, Blitzwing dejó a Aura en el suelo, y congeló el lago. Aura se sorprendió, y Blitzwing le explicó.

Blitzwing: Hace tiempo vi a unos humanos andando encima de hielo, y parecía que se lo pasaban bien.

Aura: ¡Patinaje sobre hielo! ¡Me encanta! Yo patinaba con mi padre de pequeña… Umm, pero para eso se necesitan unos patines con cuchillas.

A los dos se les pasó la misma idea por la cabeza. Pero, ¿Y si salía mal y congelaba a Aura entera? Blitzwing la miró preguntando con su mirada, buscando la expresión de Aura. Aura le sonrió.

Aura: ¿Puedes intentar congelar sólo en mis botas?

Blitzwing estaba nervioso. Su cañón tenía de diámetro la misma altura que Aura, prácticamente ella cabía en él. Y si fallaba… no quería poner en peligro a su amiga.

Aura: No te preocupes, no fallarás.

Blitzwing la miró, ¿Pero y si fallaba? ¿Por qué se fiaba tanto de ella? Él era un decepticon. Pero al volverla a mirar comprendió que confiaba en él, confiar en él arriesgando su vida, nadie había confiado en él tanto nunca. Pero la apuntó, Aura se cubrió la cara, y muy nervioso disparó.

Justo. El hielo había congelado justo la suela de los zapatos y ahora tenían cuchillas. Blitzwing la miró sorprendido por que la había dado justo, y luego la miró para observar su reacción. Aura le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa. Qué bien le hacía sentir.

Aura: Tengo que advertirte…

Blitzwing se sorprendió, una advertencia.

Aura: De que soy muy rápida patinando y que te voy a dejar atrás, ¡Lentorro!

Aura se levantó corriendo y comenzó a patinar a toda pastilla. ¡Era como un rayo! Blitzwing se sorprendió, y luego salió corriendo a por ella. Pero cuando fue a pisar el hielo, se cayó. Aura soltó una pequeña risita.

Aura: No es tan fácil como parece.

Blitzwing intentó levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a resbalarse y se cayó. Aura volvió a reírse, esta vez un poco más alto. Blitzwing cambió a su modo violento.

Blitzwing: ¡Estúpido hielo!

Aura se reía. Blitzwing se dio cuenta.

Blitzwing: Y a ti, mocosa, te daré tu merecido por reírte de mí.

En verdad no lo decía en serio, pero era su modo violento con que… bueno, era su modo violento. Al terminar su frase trató de levantarse de nuevo, y volvió a caerse. Aura ya no podía más y se rió en alto. Pero después de las dos primeras carcajadas se acercó a él.

Trata primero a ponerte de rodillas y después de levantas.

Blitzwing: ¡No necesito que me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer!

Una vez más volvió a caerse.

Blitzwing: Pfff…

Aura: Venga, inténtalo, así es más fácil.

Esta vez lo hizo de ese modo y consiguió ponerse de pie sin caerse.

Aura: Para moverte primero deslizas un pie y luego el otro.

Blitzwing lo intentó, y los dos primeros pasos lo consiguió, pero luego se animó y se volvió a caer. Esta vez cambió a su modo chiflado.

Blitzwing: ¡Parezco una protoforma! ¡Je, je, je!

Aura se rió también. Blitzwing volvió a levantarse, en forma calculadora, como concentrado para no caerse.

Aura: Primero deslizas la derecha, y luego la izquierda, y luego lo repites.

Blitzwing comenzó a pillarle el truco, y luego ya se podía mover muchísimo mejor. En una de estas Aura estaba patinando normal sin prisa, cuando Blitzwing la agarró.

Blitzwing: Parece ser que no eres tan rápida como decías.

Y la dejó de nuevo en el hielo.

Aura: Eso es porque no había calentado y no iba en serio. Ahora verás. No me puedes pillar.

Blitzwing: Ya lo veremos.

Aura comenzó a patinar como un rayo, y Blitzwing no la alcanzaba, pero entonces Blitzwing se cayó. Aura se acercó para ver si estaba bien y entonces él la volvió a coger.

Blitzwing: Te tengo.

Aura: ¡Eh! ¡Pero eso es trampa! ¡Yo había ido a ver si estabas bien!

Blitzwing: Soy un decepticon ¿Qué esperabas?

Los dos comenzaron a reírse. Después de un rato, Aura comenzó a patinar artístico. Era muy buena, podría ir a campeonatos. Dio vueltas en un pie, con la pierna arriba, saltos muy altos hacia atrás, hacia delante, pasos muy rápidos y precisos… era muy buena. Luego se sentó a descansar.

Blitzwing: Los humanos que vi no hacían esas cosas. Ha sido muy bonito.

Aura: Gracias, llevo mucho tiempo patinando sobre hielo.

Blitzwing: … Oí quien era tu amigo.

El humor de Aura volvió a cambiar a ese amargo sentimiento de dolor.

Blitzwing: ¿Es el autobot amarillo?

Aura asintió. Se lo quería contar.

Aura: Habíamos pasado la mitad de mi vida juntos. Los autobots eran sin duda mis mejores amigos, pero con Bumblebee había algo distinto. Muchas veces sentía que el mismo sentimiento que yo tenía lo compartía él también. Hasta ese día…

Blitzwing esperó la narración.

Aura: Al volver al lugar de los hechos encontré una grabadora. Era la voz de Bumblebee: me decía que cada momento en el que había estado conmigo era una pesadilla y que me odiaba.

Las palabras eran piedras en el corazón de Aura. Blitzwing no sabía qué hacer.

Aura: Gracias por traerme aquí. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Pero, ¿Podríamos volver ya? Estoy cansada.

Blitzwing la subió en el hombro y volvieron a la base.

Al día siguiente Aura se levantó y fue a buscar a Blitzwing, se encontró que en la sala principal estaban los tres decepticons hablando. Pero acaban de terminar la conversación, e iban a partir de la base. Aura le preguntó a Blitzwing.

Aura: ¿A dónde vas?

Blitzwing: Hoy nos vamos Lugnut y yo, pero no creo que tardemos.

Aura asintió triste por la partida de su amigo. Aura se quedó sola con Shockwave.

Shockwave: ¿Lo has pensado?

Aura le miró.

Shockwave: Yo le demostraría que no se puede jugar contigo. Debes odiarlo.

Aura volvió a plantearse la idea de odiar a Bee.

Shockwave: Te ha hecho daño, no debes permitir que se salga con la suya. Ódialo.

En Aura comenzaron a brotar sentimientos de furia e ira que llenaban su corazón de tristeza y dolor.

Shockwave: Jugó con tus sentimientos como si fueras una pieza de recambio. Muéstrale que no permitirás que te deje herir.

Aura comenzó a pensar en Bumblebee, pero con ira. "Es cierto, no puede jugar con mis sentimientos, y salir de rositas. Debe pagar por lo que hizo. Todas esas falsedades, mentiras… NO." Pensó Aura.

Shockwave: Cuándo le vuelvas a ver, destrúyelo.

Aura absorbió las palabras de Shockwave como una esponja. "Lo destruiré." Todo el dolor y tristeza se había convertido en odio. Ya no era Aura, era otra persona, y cuando encontrará a Bumblebee, lo destruiría.

Por la noche volvieron Blitzwing y Lugnut. Aura estaba en su habitación, convirtiendo en odio todos aquellos sentimientos tristes. Ya no quedaba ningún sentimiento en el corazón de Aura salvo uno, el odio.

Aura estuvo una semana encerrada en su habitación, todos los sentimientos eran odio e ira hacia Bumblebee. Aura lo había amado con todo su corazón, estar enamorada era una frase que se quedaba corta, daría su vida por él, y aunque ya solo quedaba odio en su corazón, todavía muy muy en el fondo un sentimiento de amor que nunca podría borrar.

Blitzwing llamó a su puerta, y Aura salió.

Blitzwing: ¿Quieres venir conmigo al lago otra vez?

Aura: Vale.

La respuesta seca de Aura hizo comprender a Blitzwing su enorme odio encerrado.

Llegaron al lago, estuvieron sentados mirándolo. Blitzwing tenía miedo de preguntar. Y el rostro de Aura asustaría hasta al mismo Megatron. Blitzwing se levantó.

Blitzwing: Voy a buscar algo, ahora vengo.

Aura no respondió, mientras, Blitzwing se marchó.

Estaba Aura sentada, cuando de pronto algo salió de los árboles.

-: ¡Aura!

Aura se giró, reconocía la voz, pero... no podía ser.

Se giró, y para su sorpresa... ¡ahí estaba! Ese ser amado al que toda su felicidad hacía que cada día valiera la pena, y que ahora sólo había un doloroso horror e ira que le llevaría a hacer eso...

Aura:...

Bumblebee: ¡Aura! me alegro de verte, verás...

Aura se levantó, pero su cara estaba tapada por su pelo negro, y de ella comenzó a brillar una luz roja, levantó su mano, que creó una bola roja de energía. Aura levanto su cara de protno dejando ver como sus ojos estaban iluminados por la misma luz roja. Aura lanzó su bola de energía contra Bumblebee, y este salió despedido contra un arbol, y en su coraza apareció una marca de quemadura grave.

Aura corrió hacia él, puso su mano en su pecho, y le lanzó otra bola de energía. Bumblebee volvió a salir despedido, pero por suerte la bola no dió justo en su spark. Bumblebee se levantó.

Bumblebee: ¡Aura! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

Aura: ¡No te lo imaginas! ¡El daño que me has hecho es demasiado fuerte!

Bumblebee: ¡¿Qué?!

Aura: ¡Te fuiste! ¡me odiabas! ¡Me mentiste!

Aura salió corriendo hacia él. Bumblebee sacó sus agijones, pero no podía dispararla. Consiguió esquivarla.

Bumblebee: ¡Aura! ¿¡Que dices?! ¡No te entiendo! ¡Yo nunca te he odiado! ¡Nunca te podría odiar! Aura, te quiero.

Aura quedó en shock. ¿Cómo que la quería?, pero si en la grabadora él mismo decía que la odiaba y que era una pesadilla cada momento que estaba con ella. No podía ser. ¿¡Qué significaba eso!? Aura no sabái que hacer.

Bumblebee: Todo este tiempo estado encerrado. Los decepticons me tenían encerrado en una sala oscura. Cuando hubo esa enorme explosión fue cuando me debieron de capturar. Aura, no quería decirte que te quería porque... por si no sentías lo mismo.

De los ojos de Aura comenzaron a caer lágrimas, la luz roja que antes salía de ella, había desaparecido. Ya no había odio. Aura se tiró a los brazos de Bumblebee llorando.

Aura: ¡Lo siento Bumblebee! ¡Creí que te había perdido! ¡Pensé que me odiabas!

Bumblebee: Yo nunca te podría odiar. Te amo.

Aura: Ya todo da igual. Ya vuelvo a estar contigo.

Bumblebee: No te preocupes.

Aura lloraba en los brazos de Bumblebee, y él la abrazaba con todo su amor. De pronto aparecieronn Shockwave y Lugnut.

Shockwave: Mátalo.

Lugnut fue a encargarse de Bumblebee, pero de Aura salio una luz, pero esta vez de un azul puro, y una fuerza empujo a Lugnut hacia atrás.

Bumblebee: ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

Shockwave: Hace un año detectamos una gran fuerza. Con el tiempo descubrí que provenía de ti, pero no parecía que la utilizaras.

Aura escuchaba atentamente a Shockwave.

Shockwave: Nos dimos cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia tus compañeros Autobots, especialmente hacia el pequeño.

Bumblebee: ¡No soy pequeño! El modelo del que salí no crece más...

Shockwave: Entonces hicimos un experimento. Tus poderes saldrían con algo de ayuda...

Aura: Y capturasteis a Bumblebee... Pensé que no erais tan malvados...

Lugnut: ¡Humana estúpida! Los decepticons sólo sirven el objetivo de Megatron.

Aura: Por eso cuando estaba conmocionada oí que le decías: "Ayúdame con esto". Pero... ¿Y Megatron?

Shockwave: Estropearía el plan, no puede controlarse.

Blitzwing volvió, y se encontró con esta escena. Aura lo miró apenada.

Aura: ¿Tú también lo sabías?

Blitzwing: ¿Qué?

Shockwave: No. Blitzwing tiene suficiente con ese problema suyo de personalidad. También lo habría estropeado.

Lugnut: ¡Suficiente!

Lugnut agarró a Aura, y cuando se iba a ir, Blitzwing le noqueó por detrás y agarró a Aura mientras caía.

Shockwave: ¿¡Qué haces!?

Blitzwing: Aura es mi amiga, no permitiré que os la lleveis.

Blitzwing la dejó en el suelo. Un combate entre los 4 robots comenzó, pero Bumblebee estaba herido por las bolas que Aura le habñia lanzado antes. Entonces Aura lanzó dos bolas que alcanzaron a Shockwave y a Lugnut de lleno. Shockwave y Lugnut se marcharon volando, y se quedaron los tres solos.

Aura: Gracias. Pero Blitzwing, ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

Blitzwing en su modo gracioso: ¡Voy a actuar como estrella en un circo!

Bumblebee miró a Aura, y esta miraba a Blitzwing.

Bumblebee: Todos los amigos de Aura son mis amigos, incluso si son decepticons. Puedes venir con nosotros.

Bumblebee le extendió la mano. Blitzwing miró su mano, luego a Bumblebee, y después a Aura.

Blitzwing le dió la mano.

Luego los tres regresaron a la base de los Autobots. Al entrar por la puerta Bumblebee y Aura, todos los autobots se levantaron rebosantes de felicidad, pero cuando apareció Blitzwing se quedaron parados.

Aura: Os lo explico.

Aura les contó su apasionante historia, y los autobots acogieron a Blitzwing con alegría. Prowl se acrecó a Aura.

Prowl: Sabía que volverías.

Aura le abrazó.

Aura: Gracias por todo Prowl.

Todos estaban contentos, incluido Blitzwing, que ahora se sentía muchísimo más agusto con los autobots. Bumblebee y Aura se abrazaron, y no se soltaron nunca.

FIN


End file.
